deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion '''is the name taken by the gestalt consciousness formed by 1,183 geth programs inhabiting a unique geth "mobile platform". Legion is a unique geth mobile platform, designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics. To that purpose, it houses 1,183 geth programs, as opposed to the roughly one hundred found in other platforms, enabling it to operate independently and speak. In order to facilitate communication with organics, Legion possesses several panels on its "head" that move to simulate facial expressions. These flaps serve the same purpose as eyebrows in organics, raising to imply surprise or interest and folding forward (much like the furrowing of the brow) to show concentration. It was created and dispatched following Commander Shepard's destruction of the Reaper Sovereign, investigating several of the worlds Shepard visited — Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noveria, Virmire, Ilos, and a dozen uncharted worlds. Eventually it found the Normandy's crash site on the planet Alchera, salvaging a piece of Shepard's N7 armor and incorporating it into itself to repair damage sustained on Eden Prime after being shot by Alliance soldiers. If questioned about specifically using Shepard's N7 armour to repair itself, Legion becomes evasive, first rationalizing that "there was a hole" and then stating "no data available" after being pressed. This suggests that the use of Shepard's armor was an irrational decision, which goes against the concept that every action the geth take is the result of calculation, unaffected by emotion. Battle vs. Gregor Hakha (by So-Pro Warrior) No battle written ''WINNER: LEGION''''' Expert's Opinion Legion won this battle due to taking all of the X-Factors and having the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. HK-47 (by The Shadow User) In the remains of a crashed ship on the planet Tuntau, HK-47 is searching through the wreckage. Its master, Lord Revan had known the ship may carry intel, on a known galactic threat, so he had sent HK-47, to see if it could find it. HK-47 continued through the wreckage, searching for whatever may have been so valuable that the ship was destroyed. It soon comes to the remains of the ships control console. It is surprisingly mostly intact, and is able to get it booted up again. It is there that it finds the data its master requires, it copies it to a save disc, and readies to depart when a bullet whizzes inches past its head. He takes cover immediately and notices Legion, several yards away with its Sniper Rifle aimed at him. HK-47 readies its Rifle and returns fire at the Geth. Legion quickly dives behind a large portion of the ships hull. "Query: What do you desire, Geth?" askes HK-47 "Shepard-Commander requires that data, we are here to retrieve it." "Response: Then try to take it!" HK yells back, throwing a Thermal Detonator, over to Legions cover. Again Legion, leaps out of the way firing its Pulse Rifle at HK. One of the shots hits HK in its leg dropping it down to one knee. It drops its Blaster Rifle, and pulls out its Assassin Rifle and shoots at Legion catching the Geth in the side. The knocks Legion off of its feet, sending him through one of the ships broken windows. HK slowly pulls itself up and cautiously limps over to where its foe was last seen, it heads over to the window and lookes out, to see Legion is gone. But he notices a trail of liquid, leading around to the side of the ship, HK begins to follow the trail keeping its Rifle at the ready when he a Mark 14 Grenade, whizzes beside him and latches onto the wall. Hk dives out of the way but the blast sends it flying, into one of the planets cliff walls. Hk is pulling itself up when it sees Legion, in the distance aiming its Sniper Rifle at it, in desperation HK throws its last Thermal Detonator, at the cliff beside Legion, the explosion sends Legion onto its back and causes the cliff to crumble on top of the Geth. HK stands positive that its foe is destroyed, it staggers back to its ship to give the data to its master. Expert's Opinion While it was decided these two were very close in talent and extremely difficult to kill, HK-47 was more ruthless and had much more experience than Legion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boss (by Evil117) Abroad a disabled Reaper Capital Ship, Boss, properly identified as IC-1138 walked with caution. The Reaper ship was a large vessel, but by no means was it big by imperial standards. The Reapers had attacked the Imperial Navy . The squid-like ships were defeated with ease, but there were still sporadic reports of active Reaper throughout the galaxy. "Where did these things come from" Boss uttered inside his helmet. This Reaper was unlike any other ship he had ever seen. The ship had no crew, and it was even rumored that Reapers were alive and sentient. "Were are the computers in these things" Boss grumbled in frustration. " How am I am going to get data on these things without a bloody terminal. " "Fixer....how goes your search for Reaper intel?" "Fixer (static ) do you( static) read?" Something or someone was jamming his messages. He did not like being away from his squad. He especially didn't like being unable to communicate with his clone brothers. Boss continued to search through the eerie ship while trying to contact his squad with no success. He had been searching for hours until he came across a humanoid figure. The tall slim wide- hipped, humanoid was swiping it arms across a screen of pure light. The figure in front of Boss began to speak with a rather unusual electric mechanical voice. "Organic , your presence can not be allowed. The Empire will only use Reaper technology to destroy." Boss replied to humanoid -" Your some type of Clanker ?" "This construct is Geth , Imperial Commando. This platform and others of its' kind have observed those around us, we do not wish to become enemies, we just want to return. The tech abroad this Old Machine may allow us to return, from where we came" Boss responded to the Geth." These Reapers are weak, I don't know what the Imperials want with these oversized droids! I will get the data I came for, and no clanker will stop me or my squad. It is you jamming the coms isn't it ?" Legion replied "Organic, the jamming of all radio signals was meant to discourage intrusion from others seeking the Reaper tech. The organics of your universe, do not understand the true danger that the Reapers posse. " Pew.. Boss shot at Legion, but his DC-17 round only caused the Geth' shields to flicker. Legion reacted to the shot in a fraction of a second, by landing a well placed shot on the clone commandos' chest plate. Boss' shield flickered, and Legion landed two more shots with his predator pistol. Boss, back pedaled while firing his dc-17 at the Geth platform. Legions managed to avoid most of Boss' shots, and got behind a protrusion of the Reaper vessels wall. Legion Spoke. " Organic, this platform does not want to engage in combat at present. This platform will defend itself." Boss, shields recharged, the clone commando plotted a way to advance on his opposition. He reconfigured his dc-17 into its grenadier attachment. He then fired a single round, but his accuracy was off set, due to Legion firing Avengers rounds that heavily peppered his katarn armors' shields. His fired grenade impacted near legions position . The grenade, however, did not damage Legion. Unknown to Boss , Legion had advanced down the hallway of the Reaper Vessel . Boss looked for his opponent- " Bloody fierfek clanker, running. I thought combat droids had no fear !" Boss again tried to contact his squad, but the radio singles were still jammed. He reconfigured his DC-17 to blaster mode and advanced down the hall with caution. Boss kept on the alert, checking every corner he came across. Boss swayed his head and blaster rifle to the left, only to be ambushed by Legion. The Geth constructed threw a powerful kick that knocked over Boss , causing him to drop his DC-17. His rifle then slid across the floor several meters. Legion now armed with a sniper rifle, loomed over Boss, who by reflex begin to shoot at Legion with his pistol side arm, the shots landed. However, the lethal shot never impacted Legion. The Geth was unfazed by the impacting pistol rounds and fired a powerful sniper round directly at the downed clones' chest. The round hit its' target hard, destroying Boss' shields and cracking his armor. Legion watched the downed commando, drop his weapon in pain. He then began to speak to his defeated opponent . " This platform defended itself to allow itself to achieve the task that is required." "Clone Commando, task required by this platform will take 30 minutes, then radio transmissions will be unjammed" Legion walked away, and Boss watched until the illumination caused by the Geths "eye "disappeared. Boss waited patiently for time to pass, he then checked his com lines. " The bloody droid was honest...... This is IC-1138 calling to Delta Squad and Imperial Command , I've been badly wounded. The data has not been acquired and I'm in need of medical assistance. I have learned that the Reapers pose a greater threat. They should not be underestimated" - Boss gasped a painful deep breath before blacking out. Expert's Opinion Both combatants were well armed and had strong shields and armor. However, Legion won due to his greater physicality. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Future Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Guerilla Warriors